R
202 |totalstrength = 5,221,106 |avgstrength = 25,847 |totalnukes = 1,474 |rank = 24 |score = 20.67 }} A Brief Overview of the R&R Alliance The R&R Alliance is a steadily growing alliance that was established on the 13th of November, 2006. A week removed from their creation, the R&R grew past 20 members, drawing its support from their original America's Army forums, soon eclipsing 40 members. By the start of the Second Great War, the alliance's growth seemed to fall from grace, its enrollment rate dropping dramatically. However, R&R quickly recovered from the brief respite and soon passed the ever-elusive and sought-after goal of 50 members. Now they currently hold strong with over 200 members. They have surpassed the 4 million NS mark, the 5 million NS mark, and move onward to 6 million NS and beyond! R&R vs. RnR The & is available in the hearts and minds of all R&Rers The official name of the alliance is R&R. However, when technical limitations prevent the use of the "&" symbol, a lowercase "n" is substituted. Some examples where RnR appears are: * The alliance affiliation box * The forums of the R&R Alliance * The R&R IRC channel on coldfront Charter of The R&R Alliance We, the nations of The R&R Alliance come together with bonds of friendship and trust to pledge that we will help each other economically and that we will defend each other from all enemies both foreign and domestic that would seek to harm us. We, The Government of The R&R Alliance shall at all times treat all peoples, both foreign and domestic, with respect; and that we shall lead the alliance to the best of our ability, always doing what is best for the alliance. We, the Membership of The R&R Alliance shall at all times treat all persons, both foreign and domestics, that enter this great establishment with respect; and that we shall at all times treat The Government with respect; we shall let The Government know of any disagreement we may have, but we understand that they may disagree and state their case with respect;and that we shall do what is best for the Alliance in all things, including aid and war. Current Government Minister of Silly Walks The title of Minister of Silly Walks is an honorary title that R&R presents to a member nation. Most would compare the holder of this title to the title of pope of the Roman Catholic Church. This title is honorary because it signifies everything from which the R&R was born. The original R&R members are a small minority amongst its fellow members and what was truly R&R at one time, these members were there to see it. From the birth of the Jolly R0G3R! by xmetalxheadx to the Tarc wars, from Frez the annoying 12 year old to Doc and Lee's E3 trips, these were the members that lived through it and carry the true spirit of the R&R and the rank of MoSW, that spirit is captured in the titles bearer. The story of the title is as follows: In the beginning there was chaos. Chaos that resounded from the very tubes of the Internet; and then there was the Minister of Silly Walks. In the very infancy of the alliance that is the R&R, elections were held for the very first time. There was a President and various other diplomatic and important positions, but there was one thing missing, the MoSW. Public outcry had led to ill will, and ill will led to an all out riot (lies! All lies!)! And finally, democracy prevailed. For the first time (again with the first times!) there was an election held for the much contested MoSW position. The voice of the people was heard, and the mighty (and hilarious) egomaniac GeneralOreo was elected to the position. But alas, the days of the glorious MOSW were numbered, for a new diplomatic process was on the way, one that excluded the MoSW. But in secret, the reclusive GeneralOreo continued his MoSW responsibilities, and so it became an honorary position, one that could never be taken away again. And thus ends the saga of the Minister of Silly Walks. Conflicts of The R&Rmy Involvement in Third Great War On 19 March 2007, The NPO attacked GATO, with accusations of spying the cause for attack. Other alliances of The Initiative declared support, but did not attack. In a few days, NAAC and the Imperial Assault Alliance declared war in defense of GATO, with The Legion soon to follow. To War The Sphere remained at peace up until the 22nd of March, when The BTA claimed to have a defensive clause in a PIAT with GATO, which was later found to be false. The whole Sphere entered in the war, simultaneously attacking CIS at the update, sending 40% of their nations into anarchy. The War was going well for The Sphere, since other alliances of The Initiative were not attacking. This peace with other members of The Initiative lasted until an alliance hopper switched from CIS, was then attacked, but switched again to \m/. VikingSkull, The Secretary of Defense of The R&R Alliance, then posted a thread on the CyberNations Forums, explaining the circumstance of this rogue. The rest of The Initiative took this as a threat, and responded by threatening to attack back. While there was no full scale assault on The Sphere, several members of \m/, and later NATO attacked members of R&R. Peace This section is lacking information. If you know more on this section, please add it. After The Initiative threatened to destroy all alliances and members of The Sphere, peace talks sprang up. The first two were abusive, and called for BTA to disband, along with other unrealistic terms. However, other Sphere alliances began to surrender to The Initiative. First was Entente of the Sun, who left The Sphere all together, and then GoG. A final peace talk was held Between R&R and CIS, including 4 members of the senate of R&R (Danielg42, A.S.F.W., Yaberia, and Andorany), the president of R&R (GoFastLeft), the current secretary of defense of R&R (VikingSkull), two members of CIS, and one member of \m/. These peace talks, unlike the others, were very non-abusive, and in some cases even laughs were present. Eventually, peace terms emerged that were agreed upon, the only controversy being that it was called surrender, instead of the suggested ceasefire. In the end, a new trust emerged between the alliances present; CIS and \m/ even agreed that “R&R is a cool alliance.” Involvement in The Unjust War On September 10, 2007 at 9:41PM CNT, The R&R declared war on NoV in compliance with their MDP signed with FOK!, officially involving them in The Unjust War. Initially, the attacks were going well for R&R. After the OOC incident, R&R sought peace terms. On September 18, 2007, R&R officially surrendered to NoV. Foreign Relations & Treaties See also Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances Category:RnR